The Truth Of Life
by A Simple Minded Geek
Summary: Amu Hinamori, once a happy and bubbly girl, now a cold and heartless woman. Getting into the fame business was not easy, but she made it and now wants revenge on the ones who made her this way. Yet, will a certain man turn her revenge around? Make it into something... More?


So hi, I'm writing Let Me Help You, but I got caught up in some memories and decided to write about it. A true story because why not.

Let's get to it shall we?

* * *

I do not own Shugo Chara, rights go to the sisters known as ZEH PEACHPIT! I think they're sisters? Oh gosh I hope their sisters or I'll feel stupid.

* * *

Amu Hinamori was always a shining star, her parents knew that. She would be smiling, waving, and asking the most randomest of questions. The Hinamori parents definitely had their hands full while they were raising their little girl. One minute she'd be saying how bad she wanted this toy, then the next at the cashier asking about certain kinds of flowers. She had so much energy, but used that energy in good ways. Physically, sometimes mentally, but mostly to soothe her curiosity of the world.

Yes, Amu Hinamori was definitely a hyper child. That is, until, she found out about the world of acting.

When Amu was little, she went into her first play. Something as small of a part as hers, she made it look as if she was the main character. The next play she was a supportive, she still took the show. Finally she landed lead after lead, the plays giving her all the glory.

And both the Hinamori parents were always there. Supporting their shining daughter.

About that time, Amu had friends. Of course she had many because of how happy and smiley she was. Always trying to help, sometimes messing up, but always there to lend a hand.

Some friends she made were her true friends. They were always having sleep overs, giggling, talking about boys much to Tsumugu Hinamori's dismay; they were her best friends out of the entire school.

That's right, Amu had the best life in the world. Yet, it wasn't enough. She wanted to pursue in what she was good at. She told her parents everyday how she wished to be in the spotlight, wished to be powerful enough to help the world, wished to help other people's dreams come true. Her parents agreed finally after a couple years of begging and with a loving farewell to their friends and close work mates, the Hinamori's moved.

A couple years passed as Amu grew into a teen. She learned more about the outside world, learned more about people, emotions, reactions. All these new things helped with her acting and she became known throughout the city.

The budgets became to high. Even though Amu was talented, her pink hair was never needed in the film. Most called for blondes and brunettes, never had a call been made for a girl with natural pink hair. Even though her mother constantly told Amu to dye her rosy locks, she would not. She would become big with her natural looks. Her time ran out, she learned much, she even became eligible for other movies. But because of the long time they were there, the Hinamori's had to move back and live their once peaceful lives.

With a heavy heart, Amu moved back to her original home back in Seiyo. Then a thought occured, her friends were there. All of them waiting to hear how she was back in the big city, what kind of things she did! She was so excited to tell them that the next day, after the Hinamori's unpacked their belongings and moved in, she ran to her school and after school daycare to find her friends.

But not the way she had left them.

She came in smiling and greeting, yet nobody talked to her. Nobody even remembered her. They whispered cruel things, laughed at her, told her to go away while they played their games with new friends, left her in the dust of their wake.

That day, she lost everything. Her heart froze over, only opening to her family, she became cold towards everyone-especially girls-and never had a friend. All because of the day they backstabbed her. The day her curiosity taught her about revenge.

The day she swore she would be bigger then they would ever believe. Until that day, she would be perfect, flawless; doing everything in her power to become a star and prove them all on what they had missed.

This day, was the day she learned of the cruel truth in the world.

The Truth Of Life.

* * *

DAT PROLOGUE MAN! WOOOOOOOO!

I think that is probably the best I have ever written in forever. Seriously, that only took me like... fifteen minutes too? It all just flowed out and I'm so happy how this turned out. It seems so much more mature then Let Me Help You to be honest. It probably will be as well.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Seemed like Amu was gonna be a mary-sue right? RIGHT? WRONG! HA!

*Cough* Sorry, kind of inappropriate of me.

Review/Favorite/Follow/You know the drill folks!

...So do it. ಠ_ಠ Go on, I'm watching you.


End file.
